Concussion
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Mulder has a concussion. He can't fall asleep. Scully won't allow it. How does she keep him awake?


**Concussion**

**Rating: It's fine. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Summary: Mulder can't fall asleep. Scully won't allow it. So how does she keep him awake?**

**A/N: I AM SO BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

* * *

"Mulder, how do you get a concussion in your own apartment," Scully questioned with a not so surprised expression as she pulled him into her apartment and into her bedroom. She laid him down on her bed and turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand. Mulder squinted his eyes and Scully began assessing the damage.

"The truth is out there, Scully," he muttered incoherency. Scully stood back, with her hands on her hips, and laughed. Mulder was truly something. Shaking her head, she walked into her bathroom where she kept her medical supplies and returned with a bottle of prescribed medicine that would help ease the pain he would soon be feeling. She handed him the small, blue pill and he accepted it without argument. "Oh, candy."

"Mulder. You have a mild concussion, not an identity crisis." She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched him closely for a few seconds. She knew the medication would work on removing the pain, but it would also make him very drowsy, and she didn't want him falling asleep- not yet. She noticed that his body began to relax and his eyes were twitching. "Mulder, stay awake."

"No... you stay awake." Scully grabbed Mulder's shoulders when she was sure he was about to pass out and shook him.

"Come on, Mulder. Are you hungry or something? Do you want anything to drink?" He shook his head. "What do you want, Mulder? What will keep you awake?" He thought for a second, and before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her waist and he was pulling her to rest on top of him.

"Hmm. Soft. I like soft." Scully had let her head fall against his shoulder as she muffled her laughter. Only Mulder could get loopy off of pain reliever medication. Her hidden smirk soon turned into a scowl.

"Mulder. Get your hand off of my ass. Now. Or I'll make that concussion permanent."

"Scully keep Mulder awake." She looked up at him from where she rest against him and couldn't help but smile. She knew he was trying hard to stay awake for her, like she asked, but he was having trouble. He looked so handsome, so relaxed. His eye lids felt heavy and he looked at her with half closed eyes. She had to admit to herself, he felt good. He was warm and his chest felt soft under his shirt. His clothes and skin smelt of his after shave and cologne, which Scully had always been attracted to. His shoulder was wide and her head fit perfectly in the crook of his neck. She could easily fall asleep herself, but she knew better.

"How? How am I going to keep you awake," she whispered, with her mouth being right there by his ear. His ear. She could have easily leaned the inch over and took the lobe into her mouth, licked the outer shell- something that would have easily awoken him, but she didn't.

He hummed, thinking to himself, and turned his head. Their faces were so close, she could feel his breath against her cheeks. Their lips were so close, they were barely touching. Her eyes were open wide, almost as if she was afraid. This was her partner, her best friend. Was she ready to risk her partnership and friendship for something more?

"Maybe if you indulge me here..." As he spoke, their lips brushed together and Scully allowed her eyes to close. Stars and fireworks seemed to explode behind her closed eyes. She licked her lips slowly, seductively and Mulder's eyes popped open. Yeah. He was awake now.

He gently pushed her down on her back and leaned over her, his hands on either side of her face. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow that supported her head and her eyes were open, full of love and curiosity. Slowly, he allowed himself to get closer and closer until their lips were brushing together like before.

"Like this," she asked in a whisper. She caught his bottom lip between her own and sucked gently. Instead of pulling away from her, he captured her lips in a soft kiss that made him close his eyes, but he was far from sleepy now. Her lips were soft against his and she tasted of the coffee he had fixed her back at his apartment. She tilted her head to the side for a better angle and her tongue traced the seam of his lips, asking for entrance.

Just as he parted his lips, she pulled away and smirked. Yeah. What a way to keep Fox Mulder awake.

"I'm going to fall asleep now!"

"Oh, well... we can't have that, can we?"

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GODDD! WHY ME?! I need something to do.**


End file.
